


Let Me

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Jackson comes back thinking that things will go back to normal.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader, Pete Davidson/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Let Me

“I’m grieving! I’m grieving you asshole!” Y/N yells, slamming her fists on his chest. “Grace died and you left. You left me alone to grieve for her and then to grieve for the end of our relationship.”

“Y/N.” Jackson breathes, trying to keep his cool. His fingers wrapping around her wrists, so she’ll stop hitting him. “I’m back now, that’s what matters.”

She tries to pull away from, but his grip is too tight. Bruising. “It doesn’t matter. What matters is you left for a year, with no contact when our baby died. So, I don’t give a fuck that your back now.” Y/N lets out a bitter laugh, not giving him a chance to talk. “Do you know who was here? Who was here to help me with the little things? To help me with Grace’s funeral? Pete. Your best friend. He helped me. He didn’t need to do anything but pat me on the back tell me everything was going to be alright. But, he didn’t do that. He helped me heal and stayed with me every minute he could.”

Jackson’s grip on her wrists, loosens at her words. His mind spinning at the mention of Pete. His best friend had gotten more famous since he left, and still helped her. Helped the woman he should have helped.

“Let me help now.” Jackson pleads, eyes full of tears as he looks at the love of his life.

She shakes her head, “no. I needed you a year ago and you weren’t there, I don’t need you now.”

He fights the urge to fall to his knees and beg, it was bad enough he wanted to cry. “Just let me help you with something. I can pay you back for the funeral!”

“Y/N?” A voice calls out. “The door was open. Is everything okay?” The familiar voice grows louder as they come closer until they enter the kitchen.

She breathes a sigh of relief at the voice, relaxing a small bit. “Pete.”

Pete doesn’t even acknowledge her, eyes focused on Jackson. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

He frowns at the tone of the voice, he had expected anger, but this sounded deadly. Like if he made one wrong move he was gone. “I came back.”

“After a year, you decided to come back to do what exactly?”

“Apologize, help Y/N. See if maybe we could start something again.” Jackson tells him, truthfully,

Pete glares at him, the answer as expected, but not the one he wanted. “Y/N, how was his apology?”

“Crappy. And before you ask, I don’t need his help with anything, nor do I want it and I never want to see him again, much less be with him again.”

The answer makes Jackson more upset while it makes Pete happy.

“Alright then, Jackson. It’s time for you to leave. She doesn’t want to see you, I’m in the same boat. Don’t try to use your key here, the locks were changed.”

Jackson doesn’t have the opportunity to say anything. As Pete grabs him by the jacket and yanks him from the kitchen and then pushes him out the front door. “Don’t come back here.” Is the last thing Pete says, before he slams the door, locking it.

“You don’t think he’ll try to come back do you?” Y/N asks him when he comes back.

“I don’t know. Jackson probably will try at least one more time.”

She glares at the kitchen counter, she just wanted him to leave her alone. But if there was one thing she knew about Jackson it was that he nearly always got what he wanted.

“Want to stay at my apartment for a few days? He doesn’t know where I live anymore.” Pete offers, hoping she’ll accept.

Surprising herself and Pete, she nods yes. “Let me pack a bag.” As she leaves the kitchen, she squeezes his arm as a silent thank you.


End file.
